Sweet Sweet Revenge
by CherrySoda11
Summary: Scorpion took something. Something of high importance to the gang boss. Something he loved dearly. So when the Mafia Boss takes something back as payback, Scorpion is outraged and decides to play along with the wonderful game of sweet sweet revenge.


**A/N: Hey guys, long time no see, I know. I'm sorry! It's just I've been so busy recently and the times I'm not busy, I just can't find the motivation to write. But I have pushed past this writer's block and now am into writing again. Yes, I know this was one of my stories but I felt it was super cringe and fast moving so I'm redoing this again. Same plot. Just more revisioned. Anywho, hope I haven't lost most of you guys. But it's good seeing that people are still reading my other story!! Love you guys. I'll let you guys start reading now.**

 **Edit: Some of the characters will be Out of Character. Be warned. I must do this. Also, this is based on the Marvel's Punisher story/movie. But I thought it was just so badass that I had to place Mortal Kombat characters within. This should surely turn out very interesting. And what characters will play who?**

* * *

Mileena followed right behind Baraka. "I'm so excited!" She squealed, making a small excited jump which almost dropped the briefcase Baraka had her hold. "I'm actually gonna be a part of something!" She was a bit overly exited about what she was going to do.

The two were at the boat docs of their city. The sky was dark, barely any stars. The ground wet from rain early in the day.

"Hush, princess." He kindly informed her. "We must remain calm, this man doesn't take strangers too kindly."

"Of course, Baraka." She obeyed. But she still wore a rather excited smile. Although her mask hid said smile along with her unnatural set of teeth. Her teeth no longer fazed her but she was forced to wear her veil by her father's command. He never told her the reason. She figured he was only protecting her.

The two continued across the ship bay. She only had a hint of what or who they were looking for. When she found out Baraka was sent to purchase weapons, illegally, for her father, she insisted she went along. She did not inform her father she was going. In her mind, all she wanted was to surprise him. Mileena hoped her father would be proud of her if she finally did something.

All she wanted to do was make him proud. Her father always congratulated her brother, Rain, and her sister, Kitana, on the things they did. Mostly Rain. But, he never seemed to pay much attention to Mileena. Kitana once told her father loved her, Mileena, more than her siblings. But wouldn't that only be because she was the youngest? Or in Kitana's words, 'The most spoiled.' But Mileena still wanted to prove herself. And _this_ was her chance! There was no way she's let this opportunity pass. Plus, what could go wrong?

Baraka finally informed her they had arrived. A cargo ship awaited at their destination. And as if on cue, a man was seen coming down the ramp of the large ship. His attire was mostly a yellowish color with black accents. He wore a black cowl along with a unique looking mask on the lower half of his face. It almost looked as if the mask represented the legs of an insect. Like a Scorpion.

Before setting off on their 'adventure' of buying weapons, Baraka had told her the man's name was Scorpion, or that's what his alias was.

The manner of which the man carried himself down the ramp towards them showed that he knew exactly what he was doing. Baraka had also mentioned this man was experienced and never has been caught before by the law; he was an expert.

"I was told I would be speaking with an individual." Scorpion stated. "Tell me, why do I see another?" He was speaking of Mileena.

"She wanted to observe. She is looking into associating herself into this business." Baraka then assured him. "She will not interfere."

The man faced Mileena, giving her a quick look over, and nodded. "Very well." He extended his hand to her. "Pleasure to meet you, miss."

Mileena took his hand to greet him. But he gently led her hand to his mask, where his mouth would be. To symbolize a kiss on the back of her hand, a fair greeting to a woman.

Once he let go, he spoke. "Shall we start?" Mileena and Baraka nodded. "Very well, do you have what we agreed on?" He asked Baraka.

Baraka nodded toward Mileena. She opened a briefcase to reveal a large amount of money to him, Scorpion. Scorpion nodded and motioned to some men, who were standing in the back with their own set of briefcases, to move forward as well. The men opened their brief cases to reveal several weapons in all kinds of ranges, from simple pistols to explosives.

"Do we have an agreement?" Scorpion asked once the two had their look over the weapons he had to offer.

Before Baraka could agree on anything, sirens were heard. The men and Mileena began to glance around, confused on what was happening. Then the flash of red and blue lights began to color the area. A rather large group of police cars surrounded the group, the only space the cars weren't there was behind, where the water was. Policemen stepped out and pointed their weapons at the group. "Hands up!" They shouted their commands. "Stay where you are!"

Mileena stood between Baraka and Scorpion facing the cops. She began to panic. Her heart was racing in her chest. Her breathing heavy and fast. She could hear the policemen shout their commands at them but it was muffled. Everything was happening too fast. This was her first time and they were busted. How?! Mileena began to cry. She had her hands on her face now. ' _Father's going to be so mad!'_ She mentally told herself. ' _He's going to yell at me! I'm in so much trouble!'_ She continued to panic-cry. "I just wanted to make him proud of me!" She cried.

Baraka looked towards Mileena, occasionally glancing at the policemen. "Mileena, calm down." He tried to calm her. "Just remain calm." He had his hands up, not wanting to put up a fight and cause even more trouble towards them.

"How did this happen?!" Scorpion growled. He faced the two. "Is she a cop?!"

Baraka instantly shook his head. "No! No! She's the daughter of—"

The policemen began yelling at Scorpion to put his hands up. But he refused. Scorpion growled. "Fuck this!" He pulled out a pistol from his belt.

"Gun!" Someone from the group of cops yelled. Scorpion managed to shoot three cops before they all fired upon him.

Mileena screamed as his body stumbled back as they sprayed him with bullets. Baraka tried his best to calm her down. Then, suddenly, Mileena fell to the ground. Baraka rushed over to her, thinking she had fainted. But she had a bullet hole in her head. A stray bullet, that was meant to hit Scorpion, had pierced into her skull and killed her.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey my lovies!! I know most of you have read the bad version of this (lmao) but hopefully you guys liked this version of the first chapter. I did cut out so much from the original. Because I couldn't have the first chapter to reveal everything like I did before. That is why everything went by so fast.**

 **Anyways, hope you guys liked this chapter. I'll for sure update this one soon and along with my other stories. Remember, I am just coming back from writer's block so please bear with me.**

 **If I have any spelling mistakes, I apologize. This was all written on my phone and I have no beta reader. Bear with me.**

 **Love you guys!!**


End file.
